Children of Heaven, Glorified Demons
by Zeroexpo13
Summary: Stuck with scars that refuse to fade, I bare the same despair given to me by god. Trapped in a tower named by the safe haven promised to those with kind hearts, I live in constant hell. I, Naruto Uzumaki, live in the hell called the Tower of Heaven.


**Chapter 1: Awaiting Salvation**

 **Alright this is a new story that came up to me by the title of chapter 11 for "Hatred For Love". That story should have been updated a while ago, but I have been unable to figure out how to set up the Tower of Heaven arc correctly.**

 **This story will be based on small mentions of religion, so please bare for what may appear to look inappropriate. I don't wish to offend anyone, but sometimes limitations should be crossed.**

 **Summary: Stuck with scars that refuse to fade, I bare the same despair given to me by god. Trapped in a tower named by the safe haven promised to those with kind hearts, I live in constant hell. I, Naruto Uzumaki, live in the hell called the Tower of Heaven.**

 **Begin.**

 _Constantly hearing screams of children, men and women as they are being tortured. They scream for divine intervention, yet no one responds to them…._

Naruto gritted his teeth as he desperately tried to shut out the screams of agony occurring next to him. Naruto was tightly holding his pickaxe as he tried to ignore the beating the woman next to him was getting.

She made the drastic mistake of taking a short breather and tend to her bleeding hands. Sadly, a guard witness this small moment of no labor being done. He walked over to her and grabbed by the hair and dragged her to the floor. He took out a whip he had on his belt and began striking her mercilessly, never caring about the screams of mercy. Every slave around did not gaze at the beating she was receiving, fearing the same fate would occur to them. Yet, Naruto was one of the only who had yet some sympathy. He could not take it, yet he was still afraid.

 _Is_ _there no one brave enough to help them, not even the one who desperately wants to…._

His pickaxe was trembling; he could no longer shut out the screams of the woman. She was hurt because of the endless labor forced onto them, could the guard not see this?

The guard finally stopped the seamlessly brutal whipping, as he smirked down at the woman. Her arms that desperately tried to protect herself, now bared open wounds. Her arms trembled in pain, but she could care less as the whipping has stopped.

"Now get back to work!" the guard said as he watched the woman trying to stand up. He was licking his lips as he blatantly stared at one wound that hit her on the thigh. It slightly opened the rags she used for pants. He gave a sinister snicker as he watched her not being able to pick up the pickaxe she was using.

He walked behind her as he roughly grabbed her by her shoulders. He gave her an uncomfortable smell of her neck as he gave a quick observation.

"Oh, you don't appear to be capable of holding that pickaxe." her eyes widened as she knew what happened to some of the women in this who were not able to continue working. She ignored the pain as she held the pickaxe with a loose handle.

"So you are able to hold the pickaxe, now let us see if you can actually use it." the guard said as the woman tried hard to keep the pickaxe in her grasp. She desperately tried to muffle a scream of pain, as the pickaxe was held over her her head. She dropped the tool before she could bring it down.

"Well it seems you are unable to do field work today." The guard made his observation as he grabbed her by the hair. He would have dragged away, if it wasn't for the rock that hit him on the side of his head. He turned to look who threw the rock, only to see a glaring blond kid with an angry expression showed.

This was the same kid the other guards talked about; the ballsy kid who should have learned his lesson walking with those whisker-like scars. He stood up to the guards before, but they all thought he learned the last time. Guess they were wrong.

The guard released the woman's hair and took out his magic-powered baton. He struck the young Naruto on his left thigh, causing Naruto to collapse.

Naruto gritted his teeth in pain, before he was struck on his back. Naruto refused to scream again as the guard just smiled toward him.

"So you still acting tough, kid. Well me and some guards have been making bets on who can make you scream." He said as he grabbed Naruto by the hair and dragged him away, to the torture chamber. Naruto could care less as he would gladly take the pain than watch another deal with it. Naruto was able to see from the corner of his eyes that the woman looked at him with small gratitude. _'I will be the one to answer…'_

"I will soon rid you of your rebelling nature; you will soon become the faithful servant of our Lord Zeref!" the guard said as he pulled the rope holding Naruto up. His hands were bound to the rope, leaving his fragile body open to view.

Naruto smirked at his words as he glared to the guard. "Hn, does your Lord tolerate what you have done?"

"I have done the bidding that our Lord Zeref has given to us." The guard said as he tightened his grip on the whip he picked out.

"Your god allows what you did to those women? He must really be a joke." Naruto was then struck hard on the right side of his body. Naruto only showed a wince once he was struck by the whip. The guard then pulled back as he struck again and again.

Naruto continued to refuse to show any pain, as the onslaught continued. The guard struck harder and harder as he watched Naruto refusing to scream. This pissed him off; why did this kid refuse to scream.

He briefly stopped his whipping, as he admired the wounds he inflicted. He smirked at the bloody wounds he inflicted, before that smirked disappeared when Naruto spoke.

"Aye you bastard, you disappointed me…" Naruto said as he was able to form a smirk. "I thought you were better at this then the others."

The guard gritted his teeth when he looked at those eyes. Those damn eyes!

They were taunting him, always questioning his authority. He slowly began walking toward Naruto, with the newly picked up knife. He dropped his whip a while ago, when he heard Naruto speak.

' _Your fucking blue eyes, always looking down on me. A fucking cockroach like you has no reason to look down on me!'_ The guard thought as he swiftly pierced his knife through his right eye. Naruto's other eye widened in shock, as the pain struck him. The knife was twisting inside him, but he would not scream.

"Scream!" The guard said as he twisted his knife inside Naruto's socket. Naruto bit his lip, refusing to give this man the pleasure of his agony.

"I said scream!" The guard said as he swiped left, completely ripping through the right side of Naruto's eye socket. Naruto could only gasp as he could taste his own blood that gushed out his right eye socket. Naruto could no longer hold it down, he finally screamed.

"Ah!" Naruto screamed in pain, surging from the loss of his right eye. The guard just laughed as he stepped back. Yes, he understood that permanent damage would lead him in trouble with the leader, but he honestly could care less. He laughed as he could see it on Naruto's other eye. The eyes that showed that he looked down on him, were now showing what he craved from him.

"Fear…." He said as he began laughing. This kid who always tried to act the savior, was now afraid. His muse of the moment was quickly taken away by the sounds of the door opening.

In stepped a man with long, wild black hair. His blood red eyes stared at the man who was holding a bloody knife. The black haired man then turned to see a blonde child, tied up with his right eye completely gone.

"S-sir!" The guard said nervously as he felt terrified once he walked in. Who now appeared to be the higher up in position here, stared at the guard coldly.

"I want this kid untied and seen to medical attention." He said as he walked toward him. The guard was shaking, but that shaking stopped when his leader put his hand on his right cheek. The guard stood there frozen as a sensation ran through his body. He gasped, desperately trying to grasp for oxygen.

His right eye turned pitch black as his face appeared to form cracks. A piece of his face appeared to break off, showing a dark purplish exterior. The leader gently whispered in his left ear.

"I told you not to touch the last Uzumaki, did I not?" He whispered as he pushed the man back. The guard touched his face, relieved that his face was back to normal. He now saw first-hand why this man was feared by the other guards. The one who showed them to their lord Zeref, the man known as Amon.

"Please forgive me, master Amon." he said as he bowed his head. The man did not respond as he turned away to leave. As Amon was about to leave, he took out a black card from his pocket.

"Do mistake this as forgiveness, but see it as your future if you continue to disobey me." He turned his head slightly, showing his right eye. "The Uzumaki is not to be harmed in that fashion again."

Amon did not ask it as question, but more as an order. He threw the black card in front of him before leaving the room. The guard picked up the card, before looking up.

He was no longer inside the torture room used to torture those who questioned him. Around him were the bodies of all those killed by him and his colleagues, when they went search for more slaves for there tower. All their eyes were staring at him, as if they were still alive. That is when he felt something touch him.

He looked down to see what was left of a young girl. He actually seen this girl before. It was the girl he watched burn alive, the girl he laughed at once it happened. Her burned face was looking up at his, as if asking why. He jumped back in response, before being tripped.

He tried to stand up, but an elderly man's arm wrapped around his neck. He turned his head slightly, to see it was the man who had his throat slit while he slept. This old man could not even realize that ge died, as he was swiftly killed.

More hands held him down, refusing to let him go. Now they were dragging him down. He tried to scream, but this time a woman refused his screams with her hand.

He could feel the light diminish as he was being dragged down into the very earth. Tears appeared, but they disappeared once the dirt entered her eye. He could only see darkness, until he realized that he was now back in the torture room. Tears were streaming down his eyes, realizing he was trapped inside the magic of Amon. He quickly wiped away those tears as he turned to Naruto.

' _Why does he even care about you.'_ He thought as he dropped the unconscious Naruto to the floor. He appeared to be in shock once he lost his right eye, causing his unconsciousness.

' _What makes you special?'_ He thought as he tossed in him on his shoulders. He was so busy wondering why this child was special to their leader, that he never saw the symbol appear on his stomach momentarily. The symbol that marked his lineage to the Uzumaki. The clan that the world feared for their deep connection.

Their connection to god.

 **End.**

 **I'm posting this story on a Sunday, nearly on midnight. I realize that this story will not get much views as I expect being that it was posted late, but please review if you have any commentary.**

 **I will also try to post some of my other stories since it has been a long while.**


End file.
